Keeping a Secret
by Littlestar411
Summary: Blue wanted to believe that, no matter how much they've suffered in this dying world, that they're still heroes. He refuses to even think that it would happen that they will fall. But slowly, he comes to realize how much they've fallen and how things can never be the way they were. /Blue x Red if you squint I guess...?


Hi! Back with another story. This is just a one-shot to pass by time. Anyway, this is set in an AU where the Links of four swords become immortal and live in a dying world. Some have lost their minds and such and changed a bit. It's a fit thing for their survival, so I apologize for their oocness in this^^

_Anyway Enjoy!_

**Littlestar411 does not own any of the characters other than some oc's and that random guy.**

* * *

**_Keeping a Secret_**

Blue should've known from the moment that when they had all been reunited again, that nothing would never be what it was. There was always some sort of change going on with the world, places change, people change, it was just a fact of life. People would ignore these changes and move on. After all, humans could not live for thousands of years now could they?

He wasn't sure what he was anymore. Was he still mortal or was he immortal? He could still feel the wounds that he would receive in battle. Those wounds would heal just as fast or slow as any other person, so what was so different about him? What made him feel different? About himself, about the others? It didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing.

He felt different from the group. As if he was the one that has not changed over the many years they had been apart. Everyone had changed. They changed a lot, he thought.

Vio was still his calm self, but he always seems a little off. His reasoning on things were off as well, justifying that they were still normal. They all were still sane. Sometimes, Blue would sneak a few glances at Vio to be on the safe side of knowing that they were all okay and things were going to be okay for the group. He wanted to have some hope that things were still okay. The silent mumbling from the violet boy and the sinister smile he would sometimes wear didn't give Blue that hope.

Shadow's still his old normal self. The trickster and prankster of the group, sure, he lost control every once and a while but he was still Shadow. Nothing much had changed with the shadow boy. Blue was grateful for this, he was very grateful. When there were things he couldn't understand or put the pieces in his head, Shadow was always there to help. Shadow was still the only normal one that Blue considered 'sane' in the group. He was grateful for the shadow hero.

Green had been off from the very start. When they had opened and freed Green from the little coffin, the first few days while they were still on the modern lands, he had just seemed to wander. Not really there, as if he was on another place or planet. He seemed like a wandering spirit of some sort. It wouldn't be until they reached the old lands that Green would awaken from his 'slumber.' That, however, didn't really help in Green's case. The boy in green had seemd more forgetful of things such as huge events or small things that happened just the day before. He just couldn't remember things like he had used to. That had made Blue uneasy and worried for his friend but he chose not to show it. He chose not to show a lot of things.

Just as Green, Red had seemed off from the very start. It was as if his happy-go-lucky demeanor was a bit forced and not just something that was him. His smiles, that he always wore in their last adventure, seemed a bit dark. There was always something hidden in that smile, Blue wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Lately the boy in red had seemed more interested in his weapons; sword and fire rod. Occasionally, Blue would catch Red with his slingshot. Blue sometimes wished he wouldn't, especially when he sees Red shoot a rock up in the sky to hit a flying bird then burn it with his rod before the creature would hit the ground. The first few times that he had caught Red doing this, he had tried to stop him. To tell him it was wrong. Blue had expected the old response with Red tearing up or whatever and apologizing til the next day. He didn't expect Red to smile and laugh when he had told the boy to stop.

"Why? They're just going to die anyway," Red had laughed, spinning the fire rod in his hand, "They're small creatures so why does it matter if they die? It's not hurting anyone, human that is." Blue was a little taken back at this, but he perhaps Red was just playing mind games. Maybe Red didn't really mean it.

"Doesn't matter, it's wrong. You're killing an innocent creature that has done nothing," Blue narrowed his eyes at the other and crossed his arms, trying to seem somewhat threatening, "You've never done anything like this so why start now? What's gotten into you-"

"Nothing." Blue surprised at the quick response from the boy in red, he stared at the other, bewildered. Red was glaring at him, a cold glare. The smile had left his face and was now replaced with a menacing look. For the first time, Blue had been terrified.

"Nothing's gotten into me, I'm perfectly fine. Like Vio says, we're all fine. Perfectly fine." he growled, his hand tightening around the fire rod, "But if you insist that it is wrong to kill a bird in the sky, how about the many birds of prey that scavenger through the skies looking for unsuspecting birds? Unsuspecting prey? Even on land, birds are not safe. Snakes and other animals would kill it, it's natural selection after all. I was just putting the poor pathetic thing out of it's misery was all."

Blue didn't know how long he had stood there, staring at the other with both shock and fear. He wasn't sure what the other had said was really... Red. The other smiled at him and began to walk towards him, he patted the boy in blue softly and laughed.

"Just forget about it, Blue. It's nothing big, let's go get supper ready. The others are probably hungry." Red had walked off to the small place they were staying at for the time being. Blue watched as the retreating figure became more and more distant. Just like how he felt at that very moment.

That night he did not forget it.

They had caught a man who had tried to sell Green out to the other angel beings. It took sometime and some hiding, but they eventually managed to catch the guy before other powerful angels were notified. This put them where they were at now.

The man was a very large guy, not too large but enough for his stomach to hang out. He was dressed in some sort of suit like wear but it looked worn from over the years. There were tears and rips that were here and there, it was missing a few buttons as well. The man wasn't too different from his wear either, he was covered in scratches and bruises from head to toe. He had a scraggling looking beard and he wore cracked glasses. He looked like any old guy you'd meet if you were in the abandon part of the city.

Vio had gone with Green to get him somewhere out of the city to avoid any angels that might be on the search for him. Flash and Shadow had gone to scout the whole area to make sure that no angel would find them which left Blue and Red with the man. It made Blue feel a little uneasy.

"Damn bastards tying up an old man." The man had grumbled. Blue glared at the man and said nothing, Red had laughed.

"It can't be that bad, really!" He smiled, the smile he always wore, "After all, we didn't physically hurt you. Yet." Blue turned to Red, surprised at this.

"Yeah, makes me feel a whole lot better," The man snapped, his yellow decaying teeth showing, "Makes me feel a whole lot better knowing that I'm with a bunch of insane people. Bet you do this to a lot of other people as well. Doesn't surprised me in the lightest."

Blue was enraged at the man's words and was just about to put the man in his place but Red had stopped him with a simple wave and a smile. The smile that held something. Something that he wouldn't know.

"You seemed a little upset, Blue." Red had patted him on the shoulder, "Why not go out for a walk? Don't worry I can take care of this little goofy guy!"

Blue stared at him, then at the man. He suddenly had a bad feeling, the feeling of uneasiness still lingering. He shook his head.

"No. I think I'll be fine, let's just wait until the others come back-"

"I insist! You look stuffed up! Go for a walk, it'll make you feel better." Red's hand had gripped Blue's shoulder tightly and he had guided the other to the door. Before the boy in blue knew it, he was outside with the door slamming shut behind him. He turned to the door, grabbing the handle and pulled. It was locked. Cursing, Blue made his way around the house hoping to get in from a window or something.

When he had finally found a window on the old shack, he was just about to get the small dagger that he had gotten from Flare to try and pick the lock of the window just as Skye had told him. He was stopped by the scene that had caught his eye.

Red and the man seemed to be in some sort of battle with words. Blue couldn't hear what they were saying, it was all muffled. He tried to lean in closer to get a better hearing, but soon regreted it. The man had pulled a gun out from somewhere, he must have untied his ropes on his arms when Red had kicked him out, and shot the boy in the leg. Red had yelped in pain and fell, clutching onto his leg. The man had laughed at this, standing up and pointing the gun at Red. Blue felt the blood pulsing from both anger and fear that the man would kill his friend and was about to break into the window but was stopped by the man's screaming and falling, holding onto his own legs.

Blue glanced at the boy in red who was sitting up, holding a shovel. Blue stared in shock at Red who was slowly getting to his feet. It was now Red's turn to laugh, swinging the shovel around as the man had tried to crawl away. It made Blue's breath stop as Red kicked the man in the head with his good leg, the man rolled to the side, trying to get up again. The other wouldn't let him, he slammed the guy with his foot onto the wall, his laughter still echoing the shack. The man stared up at the red hero in fear as the boy had raised the shovel above his head. He brought it down with a quick swing, onto the man.

Blue wished he could've unseen what he had witness then. The constant sound of bone crushing, snapping. The desparate calls from the man begging for the boy to stop. The laughter that echoed, the shovel breaking the air with each swing, covered in the red liquid. Blue wanted to turn away but some how he couldn't. He was too scared.

When the man had stopped moving, Blue had felt bile rise in his throat but he willed himself to not throw up. He was scared that the other would hear him and would do the same since he had witness his friend murdering the man. Blue couldn't hold it when he saw Red bring the shovel up one more time and down. Down on the man's throat, decapitating him. Blue turned and threw up.

Blue had turned back to see what the other was doing now. His heart almost froze, his stomach dropping.

The window was open with his friend leaning on the sill. Red smiled, covered in blood. Blue was terrified, he wanted to run.

"So I guess you saw that, huh?" he laughed, Blue shivered at this light hearted laugh that the boy did not have as he beat the guy to death, "What will you do, hm?" Blue didn't answer. He was too scared to. He was scared the other would do the same thing to him as he had done to the guy. He was shaking.

"Hm, tell you what," Red hummed, he leaned over the window sill a bit, closer to Blue who was frozen in place, "You help me hide the pitiful body of this pathetic man and we'll keep this our little secret, okay?" Slowly and shakingly, Blue nodded which made Red giggle and step back from the window to open the door for the other. As Blue willed himself to move to the door, trembling as he did so, the last words from the boy, his friend who was 'perfectly fine.'

'We'll keep this our little secret.'

He felt another wave of nausea.

* * *

So I tried with this couple... Don't know if it was well or not...

Please R&R!


End file.
